Infected--True Blood season 7 episode 2
by angie9281
Summary: My second episode of my own version of season 7 (how i would like to see things go but i doubt will...miss Eric and Sookie together)-The gang is trying to put a stop to the hep-v infected vampires as the virus changes them to more dangerous, mentally unstable creatures.
1. Plan

**Chapter 1**

"So. The people have had enough then…the program is all but ended." Sam said as he sat behind his desk in his mayoral office. He looked at the vampire sitting across from him, the recently minted best selling author Bill Compton. "Things looked to have been working out with the healthy humans offering to be fed upon by unaffected vamps, to try to stop the spread of this virus."

"It seemed to for some, but apparently there has come to be too much fear on both sides that this is only a temporary solution. Everyone knows that as long as the virus exists, no one is truly safe"

"And thus we have zombie like vamps, more dangerous than uninfected vamps prowling the night." Sam rubbed his eyes wearily. "You know we need to get things moving faster on the research. There has got to be a cure, I refuse to believe that there's nothing else we can do. But the more time that passes, the more people are being killed out there, Bon Temps, of course, being a hotspot for killings."

Bill looked at the folder he brought with him. Within it were several pieces of paper, full of notes and numbers. Sliding it across the desk, he looked at Sam. "I have a copy of this at home and plan to do some traveling. I am leaving tomorrow evening and I hope to have something that will help put a end to this. I believe strongly that fairy blood is a essential part into finding the cure to this virus. It may not be the end all, cure all, but it is a piece of the puzzle."

Sam raised a eyebrow. "you're going to ask her again? After all the healing that you two have went through to become friends again after everything that happened with the blood you drank?"

Bill looked down at his lap and then back up at the mayor. "I would not dream to hurt her as I did ever again. But I need to ask her. Andy's daughter is not a option, not after Jessica's murder of the other three girls under my roof. As it is, I am grateful that there has yet to be any retaliation on his part, though I have a hunch that it is still lurking around a corner. If there is to be a end to this and soon, I need to leave tomorrow night. With some of Sookie's blood."

Sam scanned the papers in the folder. "You think the doctor that can cure this is in Quebec? What about that Japanese doctor you used to try to create fairy blood?"

"I have caused him enough trouble and besides, he was not the greatest genetic expert after all. I overlooked one other and it may be the one who can help us."

"Then go. See what you can get out of Sookie. But please, don't cause her any more distress than necessary. Lord knows she doesn't need any more drama in her life."

Bill got up to leave the office and offered a small, sad smile. "No, she doesn't. but I am afraid it may be something that she will never escape from."


	2. Danger

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in their little circle had been careful, listening to the plan put out by Bill and Sam. And as a result, Violet, Pam, Tara, Willa and Jessica were not infected by the virus. With Jason being at the disposal of the possessive and protective Violet and the others turning to uninfected and willing humans, things seemed to be working out well for everyone, though the fear that one of their human donors would become a carrier of the hep-v was a grave thought.

They were all here, gathered in the living room of Sookie's house, Willa getting the summon from her maker, Eric. And in no time, there they all were, Jason armed to the teeth and looking out the window constantly, waiting to kill any infected vamp that may try to gain entrance to the house.

"I suppose we will have to wait a little longer to rekindle things." Eric muttered to Sookie who was sitting beside him on the couch as a knock came at the door. As she cautiously opened it, she was unsurprised to find Bill standing there. She had only recently allowed him his invitation back into her house but she appreciated that he was trying harder still, to keep regaining her trust and faith in him.

"Looks like the party has already begun. I take it you saw them out there?" he said as he stepped into the living room with the rest of the guests.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping that these new kind of vamps would have just gotten sick from the virus. But it made them stronger instead." Jason commented, peeking out the living room window.

"The virus mutated into something completely different from what it was before and I would be more concerned if not for the restoration of the True Blood factories. But I do not want to see any more of our friends fall victim to this disease." Bill said, not daring to glance at Eric, who had not forgiven him for not doing more, faster, to gain some of Warlow's blood to try to save Nora from her most gruesome death. For all Bill knew, the blood of Warlow may not have done a thing for his sister.. There would always be that animosity between them because of this incident but when the times came when they needed to work together, their strained friendship or whatever it was they had was brought out once again.

"So you're here for more fairy blood." Eric sneered as he took a sidelong look at Sookie. "I think you are pretty out of line to ask her for some again."

"It is not only for the good of our kind but of the humans as well. These infected vampires, they're more dangerous than the average vampire and I don't think you would like it if she were drained in the blink of an eye. Tossed piece by piece all around for sport. You've seen the aftermath of these attacks on the news, haven't you?" he looked around at the others seated and standing in the living room. "It was getting better for a little while but these…these things are getting more brazen and dangerous." Bill said. "I do need some blood from Sookie. So I can take it to a scientist up in Canada and see if there is a chance of coming up with a antidote to this. As far as anyone knows, this virus will not affect humans any more that merely making them carriers and even by that, it is more than a dangerous threat to our kind. I would like to take another form of supernatural blood with me as well."

"Why not just take some of your own? Maybe there is still some lingering effects of Lilith's blood that could-" Jason didn't like the idea of his sister once more being named as a part of some supernatural science experiment.

"There is not a iota of her blood or power left in me, that much I am certain." Bill raised his voice to a slightly threatening tone. He turned to look at Sookie. "Do you think you can convince Alcide to give a little blood? From what I learned from the doctor, there is a chance that the blood of weres can have properties that could combat this virus."

Sookie looked around at her friends. Certainly she didn't want any of these people to be harmed by the virus and what it could result in. but she knew she could not force her ex to do something like this, especially since she had broken up with him to rekindle her romance with Eric. He had claimed to be fine with it but she had a bad feeling that she had once again caused someone pain. She was trying hard not to do that yet it seemed to be a cycle with her. "I'll go give him a call right now. Hopefully he agrees cause I'm getting sick of hearing about zombie vamps or whatever the crap they are." she rolled her eyes and left the room, well aware she was being followed to the kitchen table where so much had transpired at over the years, only becoming more interesting over the past couple of years, really.

"I don't want you speaking with him. There has to be another were we can see if they would help us. Alcide certainly is not the only wolf out there." Eric glared at her as she hit the automatic dial on her cell phone. Annoyed, she waved a hand at him as she phone at the other line picked up. It was a awkward conversation starter, to be sure. To ask if she could get some of his blood. But however much their breakup had hurt them, Alcide also did not want to become a stranger in her life, he wanted to be her friend and still would be all too glad to watch out for her.

"Alcide, thank you so much…..you don't know how hard this was to do but…..yes, a cup of coffee would be nice sometime." she grimaced as she said these words as Eric left abruptly from the kitchen and she heard her front door slam. "Great." she muttered to herself as she found Bill in the living room talking to James who was seated with Jessica, Jason and Violet were standing side by side looking out at the window, Jason catching her eye.

"Uh, sis…..your fella ain't looking too happy." Jason said, his hand still on his pistol at his side. Loaded with silver bullets, he knew well by now that even super strong, hep v infected vamps were not immune to the traditional means of extermination.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I can't deal with that right now. Bill, can I talk to you. In private?"

Excusing himself politely from the conservation he was having with Jess and James, he followed her, not to the kitchen but upstairs to the sparse guest bedroom. She waited for him to shut the door before she spoke. "Meet up with him in a couple of hours at the Grabbit Quik. He will have the blood and then you will be set. As for my blood….you know I am not thrilled about the idea."

Bill looked ashamed as he looked at his feet. "I have caused you so much hurt and I know we have recovered something of our friendship over the past months but I can not deny the faint tension there still is with us."

"And I appreciate you are trying to make things better. You've proved your goodness is there again. And I will give you my blood."

"Oh, no you will not." a familiar voice said from behind. Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected visitor.


	3. Taken

**Chapter 3**

Niall stood behind the vampire and circled around him, looking him top to bottom. "Being rid of that temptress' influence suits you I must say. But I need to save my granddaughter from anything that will bring up the past. You know as well as I that what you are asking of her only brings up the pain. I will give you some of my blood. If it can help stop the virus that I have heard about, I will only be too glad to try to assist."

Sookie hugged her great grandfather tightly. "Thanks." she looked back to Bill. "I hope this helps. Leaving soon?"

"I hope to leave as soon as I have the were blood. Its taken so much research and contacting genetic experts…Eric was not looking too happy. Trouble in paradise?" he arched a eyebrow, not meaning any bad feelings, but rather, concerned as always for her own.

"It'll be fine. He's just a big jealous baby, Viking or not." Sookie replied with a sigh. "Niall, would you like a drink? I've got other guests here and-"

"No, I must be leaving but I promise we will visit again soon." and with a wink, he vanished and Bill took Sookie by the arms gently.

"I have missed this…" Bill said as he went to hug her. And to her slight surprise, she allowed it and returned it. Another hurdle crossed. "Sorry, I should not have." he pulled away fast, looking embarrassed. Instead, she took his hand and smiled.

"I missed it too. The good and gentle Bill. And I think we will be fine now. I really do. Just make me a promise."

"Anything." Bill replied, a smile on his face.

"Do not, for any reason, drink any weird blood worshipped by a bunch of religious psychos. Ever. Again." Sookie jabbed a finger into his chest and swept from the room, leaving him with a bemused look on his face.

She left the house, Jason refusing to her leave without a vampire with her and so she came out with Willa and Violet. "Three girls hanging out." Willa said with a smile. "He gave me so much the night he turned me. He has taken good care of me, I never thought this was where my life would have gone but…"

"I see him. Not that he is hard to miss, with a body like that. Almost as good as Jason's." Violet replied as she nodded towards the cemetery. "You want us to stay nearby, in case something goes wrong?"

Sookie shook her head. "I'll be fine. I promise." and so the two whooshed away back to the house, where the guests were spilling out of Sookies. Apparently Bill was preparing to meet with Alcide and needed to get things together before he was on his way to Canada. He nodded briefly at her before he vanished into the trees, back to his house.

She walked slowly, up to the leather clad vampire, the blonde hair shining in the soft moonlight. "I am sorry if I upset you. But I am allowed to have friends. And friends who happen to be exes and a were. Or a vampire. If you think you are going to try to control me by telling me who I can be friends with, you're mistaken." she said, choking back the fear in her voice that she would lose him before they really had the chance to start again. The vampire wheeled around and to her surprise, it was not Eric but one who was wearing modified stilts, a wig and was slightly off color, veins visible under the skin. Infected with hep-v. before she could process what was happening, three more came upon her and the last thing she remembered was being tied up and gagged, a sharp pain slicing into her flesh. She thought she heard the voice of her grandfather calling out to her but that too, was gone, cut off as of by some gruesome demise.


	4. Trapped

**Chapter 4**

She awoke in a almost bare cabin, the smell of the bayou fresh and very much present. Tied to a chair, she looked in front of her as the four vampires looked at her hungrily. "Where am I? what do you want with me?"

The shortest of the group, a woman with closely cropped hair appeared to be the unofficial leader smirked. "We were getting bored to be honest. We heard rumors that there was a fairy princess in Bon Temps and to now know its true? We have, after all had fairy blood before. We found the remains of three in a friend of yours' home. It may not have been the freshest-those three girls had been dead for hours-but it was enough to make us want more. And knowing your bloodline? More delicious. We plan to keep you alive, because, it would seem, that your blood, coupled with the virus we have been exposed to has only made us stronger. I suspect you will not see any of your friends again, save for maybe seeing them in little pieces and piles of goo."

The other three smirked and looked hungrily at Sookie. "And what's more, we're going to do all we can to infect some of your friends before we take them out for good. All to entertain you."

"Why?" Sookie asked, confused. "What have I or my friends ever done to you? I never met you before tonight. Its crazy!" and then she came to the realization that was clearly in front of her. Perhaps that was another effect of the virus. They all had a crazed look in their eyes. "This virus has made you lose your sanity. If you even had any to begin with."

"Moira, I think she is more feisty than we thought. But that feistiness will not save you." the vampire with a shaved head and cold blue eyes sneered, looking at the other two vampires in their little group. "Roxy? Dom? What do you think?"

They looked at each other with a greed in their eye that Sookie didn't like. "Travis, I think we would have to agree. We may not kill you right away, but it doesn't mean we cant play with our food a little." with those words, Sookie was thrust up out of the chair she was tied to and brought down into a clean but chilly basement that appeared to be a bunker. "Ah, the possibilities are almost endless with you, dear girl. And from what we understand, Warlow wanted to turn you into a fairy vampire like he was? Imagine what having one of those would mean for us!" Tyler looked at the others.

"But she would need to be infected with the virus, to ensure she would lose herself into the illness." Moira replied.

Dawn was fast approaching and even with their heightened powers, they were no safer from the sun. "We need to rest for the day. There are plenty of locks on the door and we are safely out of Bon Temps. With the traps we have put around this place, I think that should you somehow be freed, it will only be at the sacrifice of many, many of your friends." and with that, Roxy slapped Sookie hard across the face, sending her crashing into the uncomfortable cot and thin blanket they had for her. Laughing, the quartet of vamps, whose skin she noticed had become a sickly green-grey, left her alone.


	5. Gathering

**Chapter 5**

"I know she is in trouble. I felt her fear too. And I have a bad feeling that it may well be these hep v infected vamps that we saw lurking around here not too long ago. But we can not afford to go in recklessly. Not if we end up becoming as insane as the virus has apparently made its victims. Then what help would we be to Sookie?" Eric had not waited to dial Bill's cell phone as soon as he felt the distress of Sookie. As much as he was trying to fight the impulse to go after these freaks, he knew all too well the danger of hep-v, mutated virus or not.

The door was blasted inward as Alcide entered, clutching something in his hand. "Gave Bill some of my blood. Heard Sookie was kidnapped. I want to help get her back."

"I will keep you updated on things here. Get that doctor to work and get back to town only if you have good news and a cure. Otherwise don't bother coming back." Eric hung up on Bill and slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. "It's not nice to intrude on a party, you know."

Alcide, ignoring the smart remark, pulled out a DVD in a plain looking case. "I got this from someone I know in my former pack. Still have friends and connections there. They said they came across one of these zombie vamps or whatever they were and when one of the vamps fed on one of the weres, one of the wolves injured was able to record the attack on his phone, thinking maybe somehow we could learn from this, that it could help stop these freaks. I was skeptical as you look, believe me. But watch this."

Jason took the DVD from Alcide as the group of vampires and Jason looked at the screen. The vampire had clearly been infected with the mutated virus, his skin greenish and his violence intensified. But as he drank from the wounded wolf, something began to happen. The bloodshot eyes, the manic look on his face began to lessen as though the vampire was beginning to return to his senses. His skin was beginning to turn back to normal. What passed for normal in a vampire anyways. And then the video came to a stop, the cd ejecting itself from the player.

"It's were blood, for sure then. It seemed to turn that infected vamp back to his usual self."

Alcide hesitated to speak. "From what the friend of mine said however, the vampire seemed to almost, deflate, melt somewhat. Nothing but a gooey, vampire water balloon." he laughed coldly.

He stiffened as he took a few long strides across the room, his hand wrapping around Alcide's throat. "That is nothing to laugh about, dog. You think its funny that is what befell that vampire? My sister happened to go the same way and I don't intend to let any others I care about go that path either."

Alcide growled angrily and tried to break free of Eric's icy grip. "Look, didn't know your sister died from that shit. All I heard was she had passed. Sorry that you lost her but don't you think this is information we can use? I ain't no doctor but maybe if the blood is taken in by a vampire sooner than this one got it, maybe the vamp wouldn't…"

Eric released the were and got back onto the phone, trying to reach Bill. "He must be on the plane." he left a urgent voice mail telling him what they had seen on the video and what Alcide had said. Turning back to the were, Eric glowered. "If any of this leads us into more trouble, I can promise you will not enjoy the repercussions. Dawn is coming and it would seem we are stuck here for the night or at Bills. I am sure that Jessica would be willing to put up some guests."

Jessica looked at her friends and nodded. "Of course. All the rooms are light tight. Come on."

"Oh goody a sleepover." Pam rolled her eyes as she followed Jess, Tara and Violet from the room. "It may be more fun if you were to come with us." she had her hands on her hips as she looked at Eric who was instead seated on the couch next to Jason.

"I'll stay in my bunker here for the night. Jason, call Sam and see if he won't watch Bill's house for the night. And perhaps you should let Sherriff Andy know about the situation. Tomorrow night we go after Sookie and hope we hear some news from Bill. By the way, have you done as I advised the last time I healed you? Have you had nice dreams about me?"

Jason's face reddened as he retreated to the kitchen. He suddenly had the urge to have a nice strong drink.


	6. Chaotic

**Chapter 6**

It was just sundown when the call came in. "I had the information and the blood samples given to the scientist. He is testing the blood with the infected vampire blood. He has already been able to tell me that time is in fact essential to the fate of the vampire infected. Given too late, the vampire will suffer the way your sister did."

Eric frowned. "Does he have any idea how much time a vampire has from the time infected to the point of no return?"

There was a long pause. "He seems to think it is a week, a week and a half at the most. So unfortunately, many vampires will be meeting the true death. But we can also save many others. I am going to return home as soon as the rest of the results are in. for now, you need a supply of were blood to go with you if you're going out after Sookie. Maybe put it into darts or something you can stick into them. I think its safe to say that the ones who took here are already lost."

"Agreed. But at least I can sense where Sookie is. About a hour from here." a few hours passed as they tried to come up with something of pa plan to deal with these vamps without recklessly and needlessly putting Sookie in any further danger. Then there was a knock at the front door as he answered it and found Pam and the other vamps waiting.

"We're waiting for you. Got the car and everything." Tara gestured to the black Hummer rumbling in the driveway. To his surprise, he saw Alcide sitting in the passenger seat. "We thought we'd be needing him too."

"And you would be correct." Eric replied. "Jason, you coming along or not?" "Hell yeah, I am. I ain't letting any zombie vamps, whatever they are hurt my sister." they all scrambled into the vehicle and sped off into the night, no one speaking until they reached the outside of the rundown complex that was surrounded by tall but dilapidated fence. The cabin was softly lit and the area was eerily quiet. They all spread out, though Violet was not about to stray far from Jason. of those who were there, save for Alcide were loaded with a bandolier stocked with several syringes of were blood, about a pinkie finger's worth in each. Willa looked scared and excited at the same time as she received a handful of doses. They wanted to be as prepared as possible and no one was about to take any more chances.

"You are not going anywhere without me. I won't let you get hurt. By anyone, ever again." Violet said to Jason, giving Jessica a quick, knowing look before her eyes flashed back to her beau.

"Great." Jason replied, somewhat distracted. He worried about what he might find in the cabin. They made it through the front gate, or actually over, as with a annoyed show of force, Pam threw the doors aside as if they were mere twigs. They crept closer towards the cabin in a line, snaking their way through the overgrown lawn that went up to their knees. And then the battle began.

Something had grabbed Jess from underneath, the cover of the grass and the sneakiness of Dom and Roxy had caused her to be dragged away from the others. It had barely taken five minutes before James had been incapacitated by having a silver net thrown on top of him. Jess panicked at seeing him writing in pain, helpless under the net. But she knew she had to fight. She was fighting hard against them as Alcide, in wolf form joined the melee and helped her make quick work of them. Tara jabbed syringes of the were blood into the infected vamps, she herself managing to sneak up on the dazed vamps. And sure enough, they seemed to be cured only to fall apart as Nora had done that tragic evening. "Two down, two to go." Tara said, kicking at the remains of Roxy and Dom.. Taking a few steps forward, a trigger was put as a second large silver net fell from the trees and pinned Tara, James and Jessica to the ground. Pam and Alcide looked at them, hesitating, watching Eric moving to the porch of the house.

"Go on! He may need all the help he can get." Jess called out to Pam and Willa. "Watch out for more traps!" she shouted. She could swear she heard something else lurking in the night, another unpleasant surprise, no doubt. "I think there is something else nearby, be careful!

Nodding, Pam moved with her own stealth to catch up with her maker, Alcide hesitating himself. As he turned to go back, a dart came whizzing from nowhere, striking him in the back . Clearly some kind of drug, the were was stumbling around, trying to remain on his feet. But he tipped over on his side, too far from Tara and Jess.

Jessica had been right, there were several unpleasant surprises lurking about. Several new vampires came onto the scene, making beelines for the intruders, creating a circle around the trapped vampires and drugged Were. Pam was the only one who could do anything. As they moved like vultures, she noticed that they didn't have the same pallor, the same scent, she noticed, as the two they had just killed. "Newly infected." Pam muttered as she loaded up some syringes with the were blood. Bravely, she leapt upward and though she was attacked by the group of a half dozen, she emerged from underneath the dog pile victorious, every last syringe she had spent. But the vamps were freed from the illness and not wanting any part of the scene they had been brought to, all left, thanking Pam before they vanished.

"It works!" Jess said, relieved. "It's awesome!"

"It will be more awesome when we get fairy girl out of there." Pam replied as she ran towards the house, where she no longer saw her maker or Jason. That was, until she saw Jason flying out of the glass window of the house. Willa raced up to her maker, relieved to see he was ok. Until she got a closer look and by that time, she was sent flying backwards into a tree, knocking her out cold.


	7. Bittersweet

**Chapter 7**

Pam had a bad feeling that the virus was not only fast acting now, but was about to make her evening go from bad to worse. And as the remaining two vamps of the kidnappers emerged from the cabin, so too did her maker, looking strangely off color and his eyes filled with a insanity that she knew was because of only one thing. She tried running back to their vehicle, knowing right where they had the rest of the syringes of blood they had brought along with them. Cursing herself for not having more on her person, she nearly made it to the vehicle when she was grabbed around the middle and thrown right to the two other infected vamps.

"There she is, get her." Eric said looking down on her as he pinned her to the ground with a large booted foot. Then he looked back towards the cabin. "Anyone want to join me for a meal? I am in the mood for some fairy."

From her awkward position, Pam saw Jason emerge from the cabin, apparently having been beaten well enough to keep him out of the way. But he was stubborn and as he looked at his supply of syringes he had at his disposal, saw that most of them had been broken and damaged in the scuffle. He made eye contact with Pam as he went into the tall grass, trying to be as stealthy as the vamps were. "Ah, the hell with it." he said getting on his feet a few moments later. He charged at the two vamps coming at him, trying to keep him from saving Pam from Eric. But with movements that were impressive, he jabbed his last two syringes into the two, watching them as they deflated and melted almost instantly.

Emerging from the cabin, a figure was carrying a badly injured and bleeding Sookie. His eyes narrowed at the sight as he ran towards Bill and Sookie. But Jason had freed Jess and Tara and now, all the vamps and Alcide, recovered enough from the drugs to get to his feet, had formed a line of protection between the infected Viking and Bill and Sookie. He stopped in his tracks as he stared them down. Abruptly, he instead shot upwards, flying off into the night.

Bill looked at the sky and then to the others. "Great. He's on the loose, infected. And I got back here as soon as I could. The doctor had some troubling news to tell me. The timeframe of being able to cure vamps of the virus without them going to mush has decreased. We may have only a couple of days to cure them before…"

The others stared, Pam, clearly more distressed as they heard the news. "Then we have to get to Eric, fast." she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I can get word to some of the pack, see if they can't give us some of their blood. The more blood we can get, rounded up, the better. Maybe some of us can work with Sam to get the word out to the world, try to save as many vamps as we can." Alcide said.

"Good news is that it really only needs a couple drops of were blood to cure this. But we have no time to lose. We've got a thousand year old Viking infected with a insanity inducing virus on the loose. "I'll keep Sookie at my house." Willa was being helped back up to her feet as she was told what was going on. Out of nowhere, a frazzle looking Niall appeared, looking concerned and angry.

"My apologies for not returning sooner but with those vamps and their extra power, I dared not show myself, I barely was able to get away from them before she was taken. I think it goes without saying I am of more use to her alive than as a pile of fairy dust."

"Well, about now, we are going to need all the help we can get." Bill replied.

With that, they all nodded at the grim situation at hand. As Bill carried Sookie to his car, parked a short distance away, he didn't know how he was going to break the news to her when she came to.

To be continued in TB season 7 episode 3


End file.
